Lest test that gene out
by Kindred01
Summary: Morgan and Spencer get drunk and Spencer tell Morgan about a rare gene he has and it ends up with sex,Mpreg
1. chapter 1 the gene

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid was the last two at the bar they both been knocking one drink after another and now Spencer was seeing two Derek Morgan "I think I've had enough, when I start seeing one of you again I know I'm okay." Spencer said banging his head against the bar, Morgan laughed

"We better get you home pretty boy." He smiled as he stood up from the door a little less drunk that his friend, enough that he can only see one Spencer and can walk "I think we need a cab." He smiled picked up the dunking man, Morgan has got Reid to come out and chill for a few hours stop thinking and relax have some fun and Reid did just that and now he is in a state where he will do something he could regret,

"Do you know that I have a rare gene that could get me pregnant I mean I never tested it out to find out if it works or not, buuuuuuuuut if that is the case Morgan it mean I can't have kids the normal way." He giggled as he held onto his large muscular friend; Morgan looked at him and raised an eye brow

"Really wow full of surprises you are." He grinned "So if this is the case you can have sex with a woman and they would never end up pregnant if you can."

"Yep, that is what I was told." He said, and then Morgan said something that in his normal state of mind would have maybe thought it not said it

"How about we put this rare gene to the test?"

"W…What?" Reid giggled looking up to him; Morgan licked his lips as he looked at the small thing doctor next to him

"What do you think?" he gave him a smirk.

They got to Spencer home and as soon as Morgan was thought the front door he had pinned Spencer to the wall as the two started kissing each other lungs out "T…This a bad idea."

"Yep." Morgan said as he kissed his neck sucking on his flesh under his ear making Doctor shudder "However the thought of you underneath me as I pound my cock into fill you with my seed and just the very idea of you being pregnant with my child well it just making me hard." By now Reid was a quivering mess as Morgan had his hand down the young man's trousers and is stoking him as he nipped his neck, all he could do know is nod and moan letters. Spencer was lifted up and carried into the bed room as they attacked their lips as Reid ground his hips into Morgan's feeling the man's large organ push against his making him whimper, then he was thrown onto the bed with an humph, he lay there looking up at Derek as he smiled at him his cheek flushed his shirt open and hung down his shoulder the moon that came thought the window light up Spencer's pale skin, Morgan snap and pulled Reid's trousers off in one quick movement and his boxers as well as he attack his skin with his mouths

"Mor…Morgan ah not so rough." Morgan heard him but his brain wasn't picking up the message as he moved down the thin body to the half hard cock of Spencer's and took him into his mouth "GRAAAAAAAAH!" Reid cried out bucking his hips, a growl from Morgan hand him pin his hips to the bed as the large man bobbed his head up and down, Spencer could feel himself get close he was panting and moaning loudly he was begging Morgan to let him cum and just as he felt coming the large agents pulled away from him "W…Why?" Reid whimpered "I was so close." He gasps as Morgan moved to the bath room and came back with bottle of bath oils.

Coating his fingers and the pushed one "Urrrh it feels wired." He whimpered

"I know it will get better." Morgan smiled as he kissed his hips pushing Reid's legs further apart and started moving his finger in and out of the thigh hole making him whimper, another finger was added making the young man wince at the slight pain as he felt the fingers wiggle about inside of him until he found those nerves inside of him that made Reid scream in pleasure

"AGAIN!" He begged Morgan chuckled as he pushed third finger in and started making his soon to be lover (and soon to be mother of their future child) *cough cough wink wink* as the moved against the fingers inside of him again he was getting close when the finger was pulled out of him, he moan in anger at the man's teasing but when he felt his legs getting pulled back and something big and think touch his entrance he whimpered and then screamed as the whole of Morgan's cock pushed all the way in, tears spilled down Reid's cheeks Morgan leaned down and wiped his cheeks

"Shhhh its okay it will get better baby." He whispered as he kissed him pushing their tongues as the Morgan started pull out and thrust in getting a little whimpers out of Reid and soon getting moans and then to screams as positions changed and as they fucked into wee small hours of the morning.

After that night both Morgan and Reid agree to carry on as normal and forget all about it which worked until Reid become ill, sitting in the pen working at though some paper work when he started to feel dizzy "Hey Pretty boy are you okay you look a little pale?" He asked

"Ummm yeah fine excuse me." He got up and walked to the FBI loos and threw up down the toilets, the door open behind him

"Fine my arse Reid your sick?"

"I will be fine in a minute." He said as he threw up some more

"Pretty boy this is enough you're sick we need to get you to the doctors." He grabbed Reid's arm and pulled him up and Reid snapped his arm back

"I'm not sick Derek." He hissed, Morgan looked at him a little shocked that he called him Derek "I'm not sick." He said quietly almost child like

"S…Spencer?" He asked, Reid looked down at the floor

"I told you about my rare gene." Morgan thought for a moment

"Yeah I remember something about it… why?"

"Morgan I'm pregnant now do you remember the gene." Reid said with tears in his eyes, he walked past the stun Morgan and headed towards his desk when Garcia saw the tears down his face, she grabbed him before someone saw him and pulled him into her offices "Garcia what are you doing?" Reid sniffed

"Spill your gut sweet cheeks."


	2. Chapter 2

"Spill your guts sweet cheeks?" she said to him, Reid paled and felt his stomach turn and moved falling onto his knees and throw up in the bin

"I didn't mean for real hun." She said as she handed him some water and let him calm himself "Are okay?" she asked he looked at her and sighed

"I don't know." He said sitting down on one of her chairs in the room

"What's wrong, does it has something to do with Morgan." Reid nodded to her "I knew something up what is it?"

"I slept with Morgan three months ago after we got drunk."

"Oh god so what's with the throwing up?" she asked sitting next to him she placed a hand on his hand as tears started follow down his cheeks "Shhhh it's okay whatever it is it will be okay?" She tell him as the blonde rubs his back in small soothing circles

"Ever heard of men getting pregnant?" she nodes

"Yeah I have it hardly heard of." She said with a confused look

"Well I am one of those hardly heard of, I pregnant." She gasps "And it's Morgan's." The she squealed and hugging him but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes "You told what did he say?"

"He didn't say anything I kind walked away when I left the bathroom, I'm scared of what he will say." He sniffed "I just want to go home." she nods and kissed his forehead.

The door was pushed open and in walked Morgan, Reid looked up and bites his lip Garcia stood up and planted herself at Reid's side "You can't run off after telling me, you need to explain."

"Explain what the birds and the bees I told you about the gene Morgan what did you think I was making it up?" Spencer shouted

"No, it's just I never heard of men getting pregnant." The tall man looked at Spencer and frowned

"How could have not it, it was on the news a month ago about a guy getting knocked up." Garcia said to him, Morgan sighed and looked at the thin man in front of him

"Spencer, please help me out here?" Reid eyes were swollen from crying and he started to feel unwell his head was spinning

"What do want me to tell you, that I hated sleeping with you…I didn't, that I should have told you when I first started throwing up or when I found out after a blood tests were done, maybe if you didn't turn around and said let's put this behind us and go about as normal I would have been able to tell you!" he cried out before gasping in pain, he warped his arms around himself before passing out on the floor

"REID!" both pairs cried out as they ran to his side as the man lay on his side.

Reid crumbled and turned on his side trying to keep the light out of his face, he wanted to sleep longer he didn't want to tell the world he's awake but still a sleep, but Morgan caught the change in his sleep "Spencer?" he whispered he touched his face and moved a bit of his hair off his face "Spencer please I want to talk to you." Morgan said softly "I didn't mean to make you up set I didn't know what I said make you feel this bad, I just thought it would be best… I didn't regret our night Spencer, okay maybe I've wouldn't have been so rough but damn you were hot I've never seen a guy so hot before in my life." Reid looked up at him as he spoke his face blank when Morgan finely looked down at him he saw the large pair of brown eyes looking at him "I didn't want to hurt you, I'm sorry I did."

"What do you want to do?" Reid whispered

"I want know if you're keeping it?"

"Yes." He said

"Damn Spencer don't let me twisted your arm." He joked "Can I ask why?"

"Because male pregnantes are difficult and this could be my only child seeming I can't do it the other way." He told him Derek squeezed his hand Reid looked up at him there was tears in his eyes shining at him "D…Do you want it?" he whispered so quietly that Morgan almost missed it,

"I'm not going run on you." he smiled "But I am not going to marry you just because of that." Reid frowned

"Not what I asked."

"I know and well yeah I think I do." He smiled

"And me?" Spencer looked at him with more scared eyes than Morgan has ever seen him have "Do you wa…want me?" Derek moved closer to him and hooked his large fingers under the young doctor's chin and kissed him

"Yes pretty boy."


	3. Chapter 3 Hospital sex

"Yes pretty boy." Morgan whispered in his ear letting the heat from his mouth send shivers down Reid's back, the young doctor turned to the large man and he pressed his lips to his and kissed him again Morgan laced though his hair as the kiss got more heated that both got more into the feel of each other

"Derek." Reid moaned as the large man climbed on top of him pulling the blankets off him as Reid's hospital bed gown was pulled up and Spencer pulled Morgan's shirt open, the man above him touched his stomach and placed a kissed on the now flats stomach, he then looked up with a bright smile on his face, they kissed again and then Morgan slipped three fingers into Spencer's mouth and made him suck on them while Morgan stoked him, A moan slipped past the older man's lip as he felt Spencer's tongue warped around his fingers, pulling his finger's away Morgan attacked his lips with his as he slipped his finger into the tight hole, Reid's hand was holding his face as he whimpered, it felt different without booze in him it dulled the pain "Derek, please more." He begged as he felt the second finger slipped inside of him and then a third "P…Please I need you in me." He begged again, Morgan smirked as he pulled out getting a whimper and a buck of his hips against Morgan groin, made the older man bite his lips

"You're testing me boy." Morgan said as he pulled open his jeans and let his cock pop out, Spencer's eyes widen and wondered how the hell did that thing got into his eyes slipped into him…no I know why it took me about 2 weeks walk right again…he thought, but those thought was quietly lost when Morgan slipped into him

"Oh god M…Morgan." He whispered a sob hiding his blushing face in his shoulder as Morgan started sliding in and out of him, the bed making a metal creaking sound as they built up speed both were lucky they had Reid had a privet room but if they were able to think past the lusty thoughts they would remember that they are in a hospital and their friends were down the hall waiting for their Doctor Reid to wake up,

"That's pretty boy take me in, god you're so tight." Morgan said to him as he pushed Spencer legs over his shoulder making him cry out, the young doctor's arm warped around his lover's neck holding him close as he felt Morgan's hand started to stoke his leaking member a few more thrusts and stokes Reid came, he hid his face in Morgan's neck trying to drowned his screams as Morgan did the same as he came inside his lover.

They both lay there in a tangled of limps breath hard coming down of their high, Morgan chuckled as they lazily kissed each other both to tried to speak a word as Morgan kissed along his shoulder as Spencer nuzzled his neck "Gentlemen this is a hospital not a hotel." Both men's eyes widen as they turned to face to woman looking at them, Reid blushed and hid his face while Morgan did blush and swallowed

"Can…can you give us a minutes." Morgan said the blonde doctor nodded and she turned her back

"Well at lest you are okay Doctor Reid I don't have to worry too much now do I." Spencer could hear the smirk in her voice

"Sorry Doctor…?"

"Michaels."

"Doctor Michaels we just patched things up." He said as Morgan pulled out of him making him wince as they cleaned up quickly,

"Oh yes your friend was voicing her thoughts on ways to 'kick Derek Morgan's arse'." She said Spencer chuckled and Morgan kissed him

"Okay we're decent."Morgan said, the woman turned around to see the hug blush on Doctor Reid's cheeks

"Good right I will get right to the point here boy's Doctor Reid you maybe in your third month of this but you have to face that preeclampsia is a very real threat for you as I am sure you know from your check up at your doctor's you are more at risk because you are a man there are more problems." She tell him Spencer nodded

"I am aware of problems and risk, but you can't keep me lock up at home that will give me more stress, can I please go to work?" he asked, Morgan nodded knowing being at home for a while drive him up the wall

"Yes I have talked this over with your boss and he agreed to limit your time in the field as long as you work from a building that has what you need and I do not want to hear from your doctors or other hospital's from around the world how you ended up in their care until your giving birth." She tells him he nodded.

After another three hours he got sent home with Morgan in toe, he fussed and pampered Reid as he Reid a book, there was a knock at the door, Spencer got to get as Morgan was in the kitchen "I can get that?"Morgan said

"Derek I am pregnant not dead." He said as he open the door to a post man

"Doctor Spencer Morgan?" Spencer frowned knowing Garcia, JJ and Emily were behind this

"Urrh yeah that's me?" he said as he sighed the paper and hordes after hordes came in with boxes "What is all this?"

"Baby items." The man said after they pilled the rooms up they left Morgan looked around the room and gasp

"Damn those girls work quickly." He said

"We're going to need a bigger house."


	4. Chapter 4

Another month came and went and Spencer was now 4 months pregnant and he just started to get a small bump and was at this moment in time having a full hormonal swing, "No baby I didn't meant that way, I just said you're starting to show." Morgan pleaded with Spencer as the man broke down in tears "Spencer look at me you will never be a beach wale in my eyes your beautiful." The young doctor got up and walked back to the hotel room slamming the door shut, Morgan sighed and banged his head against the wall

"Wow he is worst then pregnant woman." Emily said

"You have no idea, he will calm down soon, just let him have his way." Morgan said with a weak smile, they were currently on a case where 5 people have been raped and then killed Morgan worried about his lover and this killer around because it seem the killer is not picky on the sex of his victims but was more than save when he is at the police station ...right. It was now 11:50 at night as Morgan was unsure if he was allowed back into his room, so he slipped the key into the door and opens it, he was surprised to see Reid was still wake and sat in the middle of the bed tears down his face as he looked up at the man in the room

"I'm sorry Derek." He whimpered, the older man walked over to him sat on the bed and let the young doctor crawl onto his lap

"Shhhh it's okay." He cooed stoking his hair "I'm not mad, I never will be." He said "Come on now let's get some sleep." Spencer nodded and watched Morgan moved away to get undressed and pull on some sleeping shorts and claim into bed with him.

The next day at the station everything was going on like normal until one hair brain cop started to poke into Spencer's and Derek's love life, he walked up to the young doctor who was sat with JJ at them time as they look thought old files to make sure the UNSUB had not done this before "So Doc, tell you and the big guy Morgan you two got a thing going on?" he asked, Reid looked up and raised an eye brow

"Am I guessing by your tone that you do not like the idea of two male's having a sexual relationship?"

"You guess right buttercup."

"Ummm I see."

"Spencer?" JJ said touching his arm

"It's okay JJ." He turns back to the face the over wait cop and title his head "Unless you have something that involves the case not my personal love life then I would butt out and go and do some work as you can see I am bloody busy." He said, his temper twitching on lit the blue touch paper, still not backing down the cop went into more

"Do you know sick and wrong it is kid, you two need some help, no joke you could get hurt." He said, Reid stood up his whole body shaking with anger

"Back the hell way, you just can't deal with it because your in a loveless marriage, when was it that you started to think of men during sex ummm was after your wife had your 4 kid, ummm or maybe you're so anit gay because one of your children are, it will explain how you said you have 4 kid but there is only three pitchers' kids on your desk so tell me how does it feel to push your only son away!" Spencer hissed, the bull frog looked back that the thin doctor looking at him with more hate in his eyes as the Reid hit the nail on the donkey and slammed his fist into his stomach,

"SPENCER!" JJ screamed getting out of her chair, the young doctors eyes widen filling with tears as he let out a gut ranching scream as he feel to his knees, Hotch ran over to them he heard everything as was on his way over to stop it, Spencer was on the floor crying as he held his stomach

"Hotch call ambulance." JJ said her voice full of worry,

"Oh come on so the git is a twig no needs to call amb…" Hotch rounded on the man

"He is 4 month pregnant and this could be his first and only child." Hotch hissed as him and he called for ambulance, the cop looked down at the blonde woman holding the young FBI Doctor and he screamed in pain,

"Pregnant oh come on that is fucking messed up men don't get pregnant." He said with a smile on his face as he looked around the room at the other officers none of them were laughing or smiling

"Tom your son had a kid three months ago he's at home with her now." Said one of the younger cops named Grey he's been dating with Andy Tom's son for the last 5 years and they have a girl together and were in the middle of planning a wedding.

Morgan rushed into the hospital in record speed leaving his shadow following him; he sees the other as he and Emily run up "What happen Hotch?" He asked

"An officer Knot got into Reid face and started bugging him about yours and his personal lives, Spencer laid into him and the man punched him in the stomach."

"Is he okay where is Spencer?" he asked

"He's okay they give him something for the pain."

"And the baby?" Hotch could see the pain the man's face his eyes read to let out water fall of tears

"Is okay, it was touch and go for a while Derek but they are okay."

"Oh god Hotch I don't know what I've would have done if…"

"I know, why don't you go and see him okay, I got a cop to deal with." Morgan nodded as when to see Spencer who sat on the bed looking down at his tiny bump.

"I'm sorry little it seems I am give you lots of pain I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made that man angry but he really upset me, I guess I'm not much of a daddy am I?" he sob

"Pretty boy don't ever say that you are going to make a great daddy and you're doing a great job now." He said with a soft smiled as he walked over to him and sat on the bed,

"Derek I am already a horrible daddy." He cried as he buried his face into the crock of Derek's neck as he sob, Morgan warped his arm around the small frame and held him close resting his hand on the small bump

"No the man pushed you until you snapped, you did nothing wrong." He said rubbed the tender bump, another sniff came from Spencer and curled up in Morgan's lap

"I just want to go home." he whispered

"You will in a couple of days we still have a killer to catch remember?"

"I know, I bet Hotch will want me to stay home from now on." He muttered

"Pretty boy would that be a bad thing?"

"Yes." He muttered again looking down at the his lover's hand as it over cased his hand,

"Okay so we will work something out but it anyone else starts on you let who ever you're with okay?"

"Yeeeah oaky." He said

"Hey what happen to your hand?" he asked as he saw it bandaged it up

"The Doctor touch where that man h…hit me and I hit the doctor, I hurt my hand." He said Morgan laughed as he lay down with him and kissed and cuddled "It might be a good idea we that we don't have sex in a hospital again."

"Nawww and here I was hoping."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well what do you think Spencer?" Morgan ask looking around the empty house

"The back garden to small, I would like something big enough for Clooney and our kid to play there." Reid said rubbing his still small baby bump, Morgan walked up behind him and nuzzled his neck and then looked up out side

"Yeah that is kind of small especially since I want more kids." Reid sucked in the air into his lungs

"We talked about this Derek, we don't know if this will be our only child we can't plan for more if we don't know if this will be…"

"I know pretty boy but we can always adopted." He smiled kissing his neck "Come one we have two more houses today to look and then we can go home soak in the hot bubbly bath."

"Can I have a back rub?" Spencer asked turned around to look at him

"Of course how about we use some rosemary oil." He smiled

"Ummmm." The two looked around at the other two houses one was too small on sight and not near any good school which Spencer viewed strongly and the other one was good but Morgan didn't like how some people in the neighbourhood was looking at his Spencer.

When they got back Spencer went to fill the bath up and started stripping and climbed into the bath the bubbles covering him up to his chin, he let out a hiss as the hot water felt good on his achy bones, his fingers danced along his small bump feeling a wiggle of something inside of him, Morgan walked in and saw the look on his face "Butter ball is moving?" Spencer nodded, Derek chuckled and moved over to him and undressed and climbed into the bath behind him and placed his hand on the bump and let Reid lean into him as they lay in the bath,

"I am still not use to this feeling it creeps me out." Morgan barked out a loud laughter and kissed his neck and then moved Spencer around so he was saddling him legs so that the thin man could rest his head on his shoulder

"I know. Do you feel less stressed?"

"I wasn't stressed!" Spencer said snapped his head up and looked at Morgan

"Yes you were I saw in her eyes and the way your held yourself."

"Derek Morgan are you profiling me?"

"Yes."

"You are sleeping on the sofa tonight." Spencer mumbled as he looked away from him

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Morgan smirked and leaned closer to him and kissed and nibbled his neck

"No I am not pretty boy." He kissed him again getting him to whimper as he moved his hand down his skin as he

"D…Derek?" he whimpered he felt his hips up as Morgan wiggled his finger inside of him making him gasp pulling his finger out Morgan added another finger and moved them about until he found the nerves in him and got Spencer to screamed and he kept pressing his fingers against it over and over, making the genius writhe and whimper scream and shout his nail's dug into the muscle man 's shoulder, he pulled his finger out making Reid bitch under his breath and then whimper as he felt Morgan slid his cock into him and started making Reid move himself up and down on him

"That's it Pretty boy ride me." Morgan said his voice thick with lust as he Reid started to move faster oh him his eyes rolling at the pleasure building up in him, moving his hand to stroke himself, Derek drunk up the sit the water lapping up over him the bubbled rolling down his skin his cheeks and chest flush, Morgan moaned his name and came in side of him feeling his lover seed fill him once again he came with a cry, they lay there together the water feeling cold.

Reid walked to the bed room sleepily and then turned to face the door, he held his hand out stopping Morgan for walking in "Sex didn't make me forget your still sleeping on the sofa." He said closing the door on his lover's face and locked it

"Spencer oh come on I'm sorry? Spencer? Pretty boy?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer oh come on I'm sorry… Spencer? Pretty boy?" he called out as there was no sound coming from the bed room apart from sounds of the draws being open and closed "Spen come on babylet me, I am sorry I will never profile again." He called out

"Night Derek." His pregant lover called out,Morgan rested his head against the door and sighed and walked to the sofa, he winced at the thought on sleeping on the leather sofa as he was still but naked, but he was glad for throw and boxers he keeps when Spencer locks him out, he crawled onto the sofa and pulling the blankets and hunkered down to sleep the best he could. Reid woke up looking for Morgan, he remember he made him slee on the sofa, getting up he open the door and walked down the hall to the sleeping man and cilmbed onto the sofa with him

"Spencer?" Derek mumbled

"Nightmare." He mumbled

"Come here." He said pulling him closer to him and pulled the blanket over him and kissed in on the forehead.

A months later a case comes in and it didn't go down when, epically when Spencer was held captive by a nut job with a gun, this was doing nothing for Spencer stress as he sat on the floor his right hand cuffed to the pip in the room, the biting his lip Spencer took his bottle water and while the man's back was turned he poured some of it down his himself and started crying "Shut up kid!" the man growled

"I can't my water's just broke." He cried and then he gave a moan as he held his sides

"Shit shit shit…can't you hold it in?" he asked looking up Spencer gave him a death glare

"I have to have a C section, please you have to let me go." He cried, forcing tears down his cheeks, which wasn't hard for him, the man panic he didn't want to have to deal with this "Please I'm 3 months early." He sobbed, growling the masked man uncuffed Spencer and made him leave the building, giving the swat time to move in, Emily warped her arms around Spencer and helped him over to Morgan who was about to hit some poor cop for not letting him threw,

"You okay Reid? You and tiny Reid?" she asked touching the 6 month bump, Spencer smiled weakly and hugs her

"Thank you." h sob quietly, he then walked over to Morgan who held him tightly

"Baby tells you're not?"Morgan asked seeing the wet patch on the young Doctor's crotch

"No, I...I poured water down my front to get out of there, can we go now I'm sleepy." He mumbled hiding hid face into Morgan's chest,

"Can I have checked out first…please?" Spencer nodded and let Morgan lead him away to the ambulance.

9 months pregnant and two weeks late

Spencer looked down at Morgan, who was sleeping on the sofa once again and whimpered as the pain shot threw his back "Derek?" he called out softly the man gave a snore and turned over facing away from the Reid, Spencer growled and picked up a glass of water that Derek had and he poured it on him, the man woke up gasping

"What?"

"Derek I need to go to the hospital." He said, wincing as he held his stomach, Morgan jumped up, tripping over the blanket and smacking his face into the floor, getting up Morgan pulled on his jeans and a white shirt and then grab his keys and ran out the door before he ran back in and help Spencer to the car.

The others were called and stood waiting while their young Doctor was having his C section, Hotch was sat there with Jack who was in and out of sleep and curled up on his side next to him, the sounds of clip clopping heals make Rossi say "Ten dollars that's Garcia with something for the baby." he said

"Make it bags and you no." Emily said smiling, just as the bouncy blonde hair woman comes down the hall, each arm loaded with bags, Emily smirked as she reached over and took the 10 form the older man

"Please tell us they are not just for the baby?" Hotch asked looking at her

"What no, I got something's for Henry too and Jack." She said handing a group of bags to JJ "What I don't want my godson getting jealous." She told them as she sat down next to Rossi.

Spencer sat in bed looking down at his baby boy, he smiled as the little hand grabbed around his finger "Look at him." Spencer said his voice tembling, Morgan looked at him and smiled back "He's beautiful." he smiled

"Yes he is." The man said touching the baby boy's hair "We never did talk about names did we?" Reid looked at him and frowned

"Oh." He said as he looked up at Morgan "W…What do you want to call him?" he asked

"Harry." He said

"Harry?"

"It's off the top of my head." He said, Spencer nodded and rested his head on Derek's shoulder and closed his eyes

"I like it, Harry Aaron Morgan." He said, Derek looked at him "What if your father of my child I think he needs your last name." Morgan smiled at him and kissed him on the lips as he pulled out a small box from his pocket

"Here, not really sure what to say." he said as he open the box

"D...Derek?" he whimpered

"Marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes." he smiles as he got a deep heated kiss again, when they pulled part, they rested their foreheads together

"Shall I let the hordes in?"

"No 5 more minutes please just us." The young genius smiled bright by and get baby Harry suck his finger as Morgan watched them.


End file.
